


Be A Good Girl

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Preach till the Morning Light [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Jacob snorted, his face softening for a tiny moment as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair. He didn’t say a word, though. Instead, he grasped her chin, then leaned forward, catching her mouth in an intoxicating kiss that melted them together. A long, deep, somehow messy kiss, all teeth and tongue, that filled with need and pounding desire every single cell of her craving body.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Preach till the Morning Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Be A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Praise.
> 
> Dawn is my Deputy and you can find more about her (and my other OCs) [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/oc2).
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

Dawn never thought she would love being praised, not at least until she met Jacob Seed, and they started fucking like rabbits. Never thought, either, that he could reduce her to a begging mess with nothing but his voice. That she would do anything to please him, to hear him whispering in her ear how beautiful, how brave, how perfect she was, how proud she made him feel. And there she was, kneeling before him on the cold floor of his office, worshipping him and his thick cock as if they were the most precious thing on the face of the Earth. 

And maybe he was; God, maybe he was.

Jacob’s left hand rested behind her head, long fingers tangled in light auburn locks. His grip was not as tight as it could be—he could snap her neck with his bare hands in the blink of an eye—but enough to keep her in place, to remind her who was in charge. 

“Look at you,” he muttered, staring at her with a cocky grin plastered on his face, a blush creeping across his scarred cheeks. He swiped the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip before sliding it into her mouth. “You’re desperate for chokin' on my cock, aren’t you, sweet pea?” 

Dawn didn’t even bother trying to reply. She was far more interested in pulling his worn jeans all the way down than in giving him an answer he already knew. Still, her entire body shuddered at his words, his husky voice sending chills down her spine as she rubbed her thighs together, struggling to get enough pressure to relieve the uncomfortable ache burning between her legs. It didn’t last much, though. Before she could even find any solace in that barely perceptible friction, Jacob was already forcing her legs wide open by kicking her knees apart, lips curled into a sly smile that made a gasp hitch in her throat.

Damn man.

“Dirty little thing. Always so needy,” Jacob chuckled, then pulled his thumb out of her mouth to wrap his hand around his girth, pumping himself a few times just a breath away from her face. Her eyes followed his lazy strokes as she groaned softly, frustrated at the familiar heat pooling low in her belly. “You’re so desperate—so fuckin’ eager to please me that you can’t even wait to get that filthy mouth of yours stuffed with my dick again, huh?”

“Can you blame me?” Dawn glanced up at him to meet his gaze, fingertips digging into the burned skin of his exposed thighs. “You’ve been teasing me for so long.”

“It could be worse, dontcha think, honey?” Jacob let go of his cock, then took her hand, brushing the pad of his thumb across her knuckles; a tender gesture that made her heart swelled with a feeling she didn’t want to analyze yet. “I could tie you to the table, or my chair—your hands on your back. I could restrain you and not allow you to touch me at all.”

“As long as I can keep using my mouth, big boy, do whatever you want.”

“My my, such a quick tongue you’ve got, huh?” Jacob’s grip tightened, then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back as he mumbled, “you better put them to good use, then—your mouth and your tongue—if you know what’s good for you, baby girl. Don’t make me use those cute panties of yours to gag you and shut you up.”

As he talked, the toe of his right boot—the same he just had used for kicking her legs apart—brushed her center, causing a gasp to escape her lips as she rocked her hips back and forth, holding tight onto his thigh. 

The noises coming from her mouth besides the fact that she was grinding on his boot should embarrass her, and still, the only thing Dawn could think about was how much she wanted him; how well his damn boot felt against her. She was getting frustrated, though, and his endless teasing didn’t help at all. Every time she thought she had the perfect angle, he pushed his foot away, making it harder and harder to find the long-awaited relief she so much needed.

“Jacob, please,” she begged with a pout, resting her chin on his thigh. “Stop moving.”

“You can’t help yourself, huh? C’mon, be a good girl and show me how bad you want it.” Jacob pulled her towards him, then nodded at his neglected cock, throbbing between his legs, a thick bead of precum oozing out its swollen head. It slid down his length, and Dawn leaned closer to flick her tongue out over the tip, moaning at the taste of him. “Fuck—that’s it, sugar,” he hissed, stroking her hair, voice hoarse with need. “Show me how bad you want me, and I may let you ride my thigh later. Would you like that? Make yourself cum on my thigh as I watch you? Betcha it’s better than my boot.”

“I’d rather ride you,” Dawn answered, making herself comfortable between Jacob’s legs. She struggled to focus on him and only on him, doing her best to ignore the annoying tingle that his words, resounding in her mind, sent through her body. 

“Keep behavin' like a little brat, and you won’t even get my boot, sweetheart. I’ll send you back to Wolf’s Den—or to one of my cages—all bothered and wet.” His tone made her shiver, but the arousal burning in his baby blues gave him away. “Your choice.”

Without taking her eyes off him, she reached for his cock, grabbing it with one hand as she cupped his balls in the other, brushing the pads of her middle and index finger along his perineum. The muscles on his abdomen grew tense, yet Jacob spread his legs a little wider—as much as his pants allowed him to—to grant her better access. Dawn got the hint and increased the pressure of her fingers as she licked a long stripe up his shaft, from the base to its leaking tip, ripping a low and deep groan from the back of his throat.

“God, baby—just like that,” he mused, shutting his eyes closed as she traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick with the tip of his tongue. “You’re so good—so fuckin’ good for me. My pretty little girl.”

Jacob was big. Not huge, though. Not even the largest man she had ever met—slightly over average—but by far the thickest. So, Dawn took a deep breath, trying to relax her jaw before putting her lips around his girth, tongue swirling over the leaking head. She took him whole into her mouth, slowly working all the way down until the reddish fuzz of his pubic hair tickled her nose. Jacob’s fingers twitched against her nape, hips jerking up as Dawn bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She sucked at the tip, then hollowed her cheeks to take as much of him as she could, relishing the feeling of owning him, of having him at her mercy if only for a moment.

“Good girl,” he hissed when she pulled back with a loud pop; saliva and precum coating her swollen lips.

“I—I want you.” Dawn squeezed him, the pad of her thumb circling his crown. “I want you inside me—to finish inside me. Please, Jacob—sir. Let me ride you.”

Jacob snorted, his face softening for a tiny moment as he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn’t say a word, though. Instead, he grasped her chin, then leaned forward, catching her mouth in an intoxicating kiss that melted them together. A long, deep, somehow messy kiss, all teeth and tongue, that filled with need and pounding desire every single cell of her craving body.

“I like it—when you beg for me like that,” he mumbled against her mouth, resting his forehead on hers, her cheeks between his palms. His ice-blue eyes roamed her face, a kind of cocky smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “I like it so much.”

They stayed like that for a while, diving into each other’s eyes for what it seemed an eternity until Jacob broke the silence. “Damn it—c’mere,” he muttered, then sat back on his chair, patting his thighs in an invitation for her to sit on them, one that she was more than happy to accept. “Don’t keep me waitin', doll, or I may change my mind.”

“Ah—you won’t,” she giggled, allowing him to help her up and climb his lap. “Because you want me as much as I want you. Besides—” The chair creaked when she straddled him, holding onto his shoulders to keep balance, nails digging into his skin. “Barking dogs seldom bite, big bad wolf.”

“I do,” Jacob replied, plain lust darkening his blue gaze. He wasted no time in taking her bottom lip between his teeth before attacking her mouth with the eagerness of a desperate man. His hands slid down her back and into her panties, his rough touch giving her goosebumps all over. She felt him—his cock twitching beneath her, pressed between their bodies as he cupped her ass in his calloused palms.

“Get up,” he grumbled after parting for air, punctuating his command by slapping her buttocks so hard that she was sure that even the Peggies in the courtyard would’ve heard it. She yelped, but obeyed his order, cursing under her breath when he pushed her panties aside, exposing her cunt to his curious fingers. “Mhm—can’t wait to be inside you. Gonna fill you up so damn well, baby.”

Fuck. Just when Dawn thought she couldn’t blush any redder, Jacob’s words proved her wrong. 

“My panties,” she gasped. “Let me—let me take them off.”

“Leave ’em.” Jacob’s voice thickened with anticipation, his eyes fixed on her as he rubbed the swollen head of his cock along her slit, sending jolts of pleasure through her whole being every time he bumped her neglected clit. “I bet you could cum just from this, am I right, sweet pea?” He leaned forward, peppering feather-like kisses and soft nibbles around her nipples as he mumbled, “you’ve been such a good girl that you deserve a little treat, though. You earned it.”

A pitiful whine escaped Dawn’s mouth as she struggled to keep balance on his lap, hovering over his hardness, legs shaking from the effort, but also because of his lips on her, his tongue circling her hardened rosy buds. Breath caught in her throat when he lined himself up with her entrance, tightening the grip of his left hand on her flesh to pull her down onto his length with a deep groan.

God, the stretch; that delightful stretch. 

Jacob let go of her nipple, then glanced up at her from between her breasts, cheeks reddened with a deep blush. She was about to complain, already missing the warmth of his mouth on her skin, but he spoke first, “you okay, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, giving herself some time to adjust to his girth.

“What are you waitin' for, then? Might be wrong, but I thought you wanted to ride me.”

Dawn huffed at the mockery in his tone, rolling her eyes as she hooked her feet around Jacob’s calves for leverage—the best she could, considering the circumstances. That rickety and squeaky chair was far from being the most suitable place for a quick fuck, not only because it seemed about to crumble at any moment but also because the tip of her toes barely reached the tiled floor. 

“Could use some help, y’know?”

“M’sure you’ll manage,” Jacob chuckled, but his hands slid down her sides and around her hips to grab her ass again, giving it a few squeezes before he bounced her on his cock. 

Fuck. At last.

The moment they started moving together, Dawn fell into a kind of trance, clinging to his neck, palms cradling the back of his head as she allowed him to manhandle her, to do with her whatever he wanted. Jacob felt so damn good that before she knew it, she was totally and hopelessly lost in him; all the reasons she shouldn’t be there, having mind-blowing sex with him, long forgotten.

Jacob slid in deeper with every thrust, hitting the most perfect spots inside her as she struggled to keep up with him, to ride him and be in charge as she was supposed to. It was he who set the pace, though, slamming into her from below as he groped the tender flesh of her ass.

“See? That’s my girl, ridin' my cock like you were made for it—” he groaned, the tantalizing touch of his chest hair against her sensitive nipples driving her crazy. 

“Jake,” Dawn moaned his name, tension building up in her core like a string about to snap anytime. 

His beard grazed her shoulder, so she tilted her head to the side in response, lips parted into a silent plea for him to keep going. Jacob ignored her, though, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, mesmerized—as much as herself—by the almost hypnotic pace of their hips swaying together, of them moving like one. 

“You belong with me.” He ran his lips along her neck, sucking and kissing her feverish skin as she trembled on top of him, overwhelmed by all the different but still intense sensations that rushed through her body. Him, throbbing inside her. His hairy pubes, soaked in her own juices, rubbing against her center. His hands, clinging to her so hard that pain mingled with pleasure. And his skilled tongue, swirling over her pulse point as his teeth claimed her as his—marked her as his for all to see. “You belong to me.”

“Fuck, Jake, m’gonna—” Dawn couldn’t keep talking; words stuck in her throat as her orgasm crashed over her, waves of bliss flowing throughout every nerve in her system. She cupped his face in her palms, clenching around him, squeezing, gripping him like a vice as her moans echoed across the paint-chipped walls of his office.

Soft groans escaped Jacob’s parted lips as he held her impossibly close, grounding her hips into his groin, nails scratching her tender skin. It didn’t take long for her to notice him tensing under her weight, his movements stuttering as he neared his own climax. Her tightness clamped down on his pulsing cock, then his whole body went still for a moment, just before he spilled himself into her with a deep grunt.

“Mine,” he panted, staring up at her through half-lidded eyes, his scarred face contorted with pleasure as they both rode out the last throes of their orgasms together.

Dawn let out a loud sigh as she collapsed on top of him, against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck, his already familiar scent—musky, earthy with a hint of pine—filling her lungs, comforting her. His arms curled around her middle, pulling her in an unexpected tight embrace that, to her disappointment, lasted far less than she would’ve liked.

“You should go,” Jacob whispered, reaching out to brush a lock of her hair out of her face, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. “Joseph will be here any minute.”

“Don’t care.”

“Honestly? Me neither.” His lips grazed her flushed skin as he added, “but I don’t feel like explainin' myself to him. Not right now.”

“Joe’s a big boy, and considering the circumstances… I’m sure he’ll figure it out,” she joked, threading her fingers into his beard. “I mean, we’re mostly naked, you’re still half-hard inside me, and your cum—” 

“Wow, you’re such a romantic, huh Dawnie? C’mon, smartass,” Jacob interrupted her, patting her butt, then nodded at her clothes, scattered all over the floor. “Time to keep givin' me hell.”

Dawn felt his heart beating, pounding against her own, chest-to-chest, his grip around her waist tightening as if, despite his words, he refused to let her go. Jacob was right, though, and she wasn’t ready to find out how he would react if Joseph caught her there.

“Agh—fine.” Her legs trembled when she got up off his lap, struggling to stand up as his seed dripped out of her. She giggled at his pleased expression, his gaze fixed on the juncture of her thighs. “Admiring your work, old man?”

“Damn right, I am,” Jacob replied with a proud grin on his face. His blue eyes traveled the length of her body, lingering in all the spots where he had marked her, fingers ghosting over her tender skin. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m a mess, and you’re the one to blame.”

“Well, I didn’t hear you complain, honey. Quite the opposite. You were pretty loud voicin' your... needs,” he pointed out, smirking at her. “and you put on quite a show, baby girl.”

A faint blush rose up Dawn’s cheeks, her pulse fluttering in her ears as she looked around for her clothes, struggling to deal with the feelings and emotions he aroused in her. She playfully punched him on the shoulder, then leaned over to brush her lips against his again, mumbling, “did you like it?”

His right hand slid around her neck to cup the back of her head, fingers tangled into her hair as he pulled her into a lingering kiss before saying, “more than anything. You’ve been perfect. _You are perfect_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
